Fall Leaves and wedding rings
by mabelreid
Summary: Lily and Spencer are getting married. This is oneshot heavy on the fluffiness. Another in the Hell hath no fury series


A/N This is a piece of pure silliness and fluff so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing for CM

Warnings a little language and innuendo.

This is a oneshot sequel to Hell hath no fury. I own nothing but my own characters.

October 7th 2006.

Lily reached over and turned off the blaring alarm clock. She wondered for a moment why it was set for 6 am. She turned over to greet Spencer but he wasn't there. She sat up, switched on the lights, looked around and saw the open closet door and her wedding gown hanging there. "That's right she thought I am getting married today. '

She leaped out of bed with more energy than she had had in weeks. She ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She sang as she washed her hair. She couldn't believe how long it had gotten "those prenatal vitamins are really something" she thought.

She got out of the shower and toweled off. She grabbed a robe and went out to the kitchen for a bagel and some orange juice. She grinned as she thought of the look on Spencer's face when she told him she was kicking him out for the night.

Flashback

"_Oh come on Lily is this really necessary Spencer said irritably._

"_Yes, you know its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."_

"_You know Lily this is a fascinating new side to you. I never would have thought you were so superstitious." _

"_Let's just say I like hedging my bets. After what we have been through I refuse to tempt fate. Besides you're just mad because you have to bunk with Morgan in the infamous bachelor pad. __It makes sense he is your best man and he promised to make sure you don't try play runaway groom."_

"_Oh not in this lifetime, Spencer grinned. You are stuck with me Ms St John like it or not." _

"_I better be" she responded and kissed him._

Still she had missed him last night and wondered how he had slept on Morgan's couch.

The door bell rang and she opened it to find her best friend Anne standing there with a cup of Starbucks in one hand and a garment bag in the other.

"Anne I am so glad you're here. Come on in and sit down."

"How are you Lily? You positively glow."

"Well I think that's a pregnancy thing. I am so happy you will be there by my side."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Anne teased. She knew how much Spencer meant to her friend and was very sure Lily would go through with it.

"Of course not I have always wanted you to stand up for me since we were teenagers and we planned our weddings, remember?"

"How could I forget, you always wanted to get married in a church with all your friends and the groom was going to be gorgeous, kind, gentle, loving, brave etc, etc, etc. And you achieved your goals. Spencer is definitely all those things. Are you sure he doesn't have a brother, uncle, cousin something?"

"No he doesn't. He is most certainly one of a kind."

"Alright, enough gabbing, times a wasting and we need to get you beautiful." Anne declared steering her friend to the bedroom.

"Spencer, Morgan said shaking his friend. Getting no response he raised his voice a little. Hey, Reid wake up buddy."

Spencer groaned and turned over "five more minutes' kay?"

"No man, you got to get up, you're getting married and your beautiful bride will kick my ass if you don't make it on time." Morgan shook him again.

Spencer opened one eye and glared at Morgan.

"Derek you just interrupted the best dream I've had in a long time."

"Spencer, do you want the dream girl or do you want the real thing?" he asked as Spencer sat up and threw off the blanket.

"Okay Derek I'm up may I please have some coffee?"

It's brewing now get in the shower and it'll be ready when you get out."

"SUGAR!" Spencer shouted as he stumbled off to the bathroom.

15 minutes later a much more alert Spencer walked into the kitchen. Morgan handed him a cup of steaming coffee. Spencer sighed over the first sip. "Now that's good coffee, maybe I should marry you instead."

Morgan whacked him with the newspaper, "get serious man."

"I'm serious; you're going to make someone a great husband someday." Spencer teased.

"Don't make me hurt you man. I don't want to answer to Lily if you are sporting a fat lip at your wedding."

"By the way Derek how did you know I was dreaming about Lily?" Spencer asked

"Because you're getting married today and she is all you ever talk about, you got a one track mind buddy."

"Dreaming is less exhausting then the real thing" he murmured.

"What, Derek said his eyebrows raised, trouble in paradise already?"

"No, but since the morning sickness has backed off in the last week, she can't keep her hands off me."

Morgan's eyebrows winged even higher. "And you're complaining? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not complaining Derek but honestly last night was the best night's sleep I've gotten in a week."

Derek slapped him on the back and said, "Enjoy it today because it's back to it tonight."

Spencer smiled widely and said 'I know!"

"Come on stud; let's go get the monkey suits put on."

Anne and Lily pulled into the church parking lot parked and got out of Anne's car. They were greeted by Pastor Langdon.

"Pastor Langdon thank you for fitting us into your schedule on such short notice." Lily said shaking his hand.

"It's my pleasure Lily, I would much rather conduct a full day of weddings, then a full day of funerals."

"I should think you would." Anne said with a smile.

"Come with me ladies I'll show you to the bride's room."

45 minutes later Lily was transformed. Her hair spiraled in curls down to just past her shoulders. Her front hair was pulled back and anchored with a crystal and sliver tiara and gold, forest green, royal blue and dark brown ribbons were woven into her hair. She had wanted to pull all of her hair up but Anne had convinced her to leave it down. Looking at herself Lily had to agree. Fall was her favorite time of year and she wanted to incorporate the colors into her wedding. She wore an empire waist with a sleeveless scooped necked bodice. The dress was ivory colored and floor length. The gown was chiffon and floated around Lily making her look like a fairy queen. There was intricate embroidery all over the gown in gold thread. There was only a very short train and no veil. Anne had to admit she made a great choice. The gown was absolutely breath taking on Lily.

"What are you smiling at" Lily asked her.

"You're beautiful and Spencer may have a stroke when he see's you"

Well let's hope not, that would certainly put a damper on the festivities. She quipped.

Anne laughed and smoothed her own dress which was gold and styled then same as the bride except hers was cocktail length and less elaborately embroidered. Her hair style mirrored Lily's and had the same colored ribbons in her hair.

There was a knock on the door. Anne opened it and JJ and Elle entered the room.

Oh, Lily you look stunning! Elle gasped. I'd hug you but I don't want to rumple your dress.

"Don't worry about that Elle, I want those kinds of wrinkles today," she held out her arms and Elle stepped into them. Then she turned and hugged JJ.

"Elle is right you look amazing," JJ said.

"We come bearing gifts." Elle said setting down some parcels.

JJ reached into one bag and brought out a long box. "Here is something borrowed and old for you to wear it was my grandmothers." Lily took off the cover of the box and lifted out a chiffon wrap just the color of her dress.

"Oh, JJ it's beautiful, she gasped, it looks as though it was made for this dress." Thank you she said and hugged her friend again.

Elle gave her a small box. Inside was a delicate gold charm bracelet. Their were two charms, one was a miniature camera and the other was a tiny badge. Lily laughed with delight, "I don't have to guess what these represent." she said.

Elle said "this is your something new and you can add to it for the baby and anything else that is significant to you relationship."

Lily hugged her and now the tears were threatening in Ernest. Anne handed her a handkerchief and a small box.

"This is something blue. Anne said."

Lily opened the box and inside lay a pair of dangling sapphire solitaire earrings set in 24 karat gold. "Oh Anne you shouldn't have these must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah well I can afford it and you deserve. Besides that's the only wedding present you'll get from me I am saving my money to spoil that baby of yours."

They all laughed. Lily said, "I love you all thank you for being my friends and being here with me today."

In another room of the church Spencer paced up and down. It was driving Morgan crazy so he said.

"Hey, Reid you're going to wear a path there if you don't stop with the pacing."

Spencer looked up startled; he had been deep in thought. "Sorry I didn't even know I was pacing."

"Man you gotta calm down or you're going to have a stroke." Morgan said squeezing Spencer's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door and Hotch entered followed closely by Gideon.

Spencer, Morgan and Gideon all wore matching black tuxedos. The only difference was their ties. Spencer's matched Lily's dress. Gideon wore a forest green tie and Morgan's was gold.

Lily had asked Gideon to give her away as her own parents were dead. Gideon was delighted she asked him and had readily agreed to act as father of the bride.

Hotch said "I hope you don't take this the wrong way Reid but I never thought I would be standing here waiting to attend your wedding."

"No offence taken Hotch. To be honest I never thought I would be getting married. Actually I am still a little confused as to how it came about in the first place. It seems like magic or something."

Gideon put his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "My son he said I am so proud of you today. Lily is a wonderful girl and I know you are going to be very happy together."

Spencer hugged the older agent. "Thanks Jason, and thanks for walking Lily down the aisle it means a lot to both of us."

"My pleasure, now I am going to see if their ready for us." He stepped out of the room.

Morgan turned to Spencer and said, "it's about that time, how are you holding up?"

"Derek I haven't been this nervous since Lily was in the hands of psycho doc and I didn't know how to help her."

I agree with Jason you two are meant for each other and you will be happy together. Morgan hugged him and they turned when the door opened and Gideon stuck his head in.

"It's time."

A knock came to Lily's door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Jason may I come in?"

"Of course."

Gideon walked into the room and gave Lily a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful my dear."

"Thanks your not so bad yourself."

It's time to start but before we go I just want to tell you thank you for loving Spencer. He has had a very hard life up to know and you have made him so very happy. I love him as my own son. I hope I can call you "daughter?"

Lily teared up again and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jason I would love that." She hugged him turned and picked up her bouquet of red roses and put her arm through his. They followed Anne, JJ and Elle out of the room.

Spencer stood at the front of the church with Morgan at his side. His hear was pounding and he prayed to get through this with out fainting. He saw JJ and Elle come in and sit down with their dates. He glanced at Morgan and saw his jaw clench as he looked at Elle.

"Why don't you stop pretending and ask her out" he whispered.

Morgan jumped a little and said 'I don't know what you are talking about ask who out."

"I mean Elle, every time you look at her when you don't think she is watching you stare at her like you were a starving man and she's the main course."

Morgan opened his mouth to deny it but then the music began and he shut it with a snap.

Anne came down the aisle alone carrying a gorgeous bouquet of fall grasses, red and green viburnum berries, deep blue privet berries and rusty rose hips tied with a gold ribbon. It matched perfectly the flowers that decorated the church. She took her place at the alter and turned to the back of the church.

The first strains of the wedding march filled the air and the guests rose to their feet and turned to the open doors at the back of the church.

Their was a collective gasp as Lily entered on Gideon's arm. Spencer's heart began to pound again at the sight of her. She was so beautiful it took his breath away.

"Breathe," Morgan whispered to him.

Spencer let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled as she neared on Gideon's arm.

The music stopped and Jason took her hand and placed it in Spencer's with a wink and a small smile. The couple faced the pastor.

"Dearly beloved we have joined her to witness the marriage of Spencer James Reid and Lily Kristina St John. Is there anyone present who knows why they should not lawfully be wed speak now or forever hold you're peace." He paused for a moment then continued. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man." the pastor asked.

"I do." Jason said and turning he sat down next to Aaron and Haley.

The pastor said. "Lily and Spencer have written their own vows."

"Lily," he nodded to her.

I thought and thought how best to say what is in my heart for you and found I didn't have the words so I found a poem that I thought best says how feel for you."

"The first time I loved forever, was when you whispered my name.

And I knew at once you loved me for the me of who I am."

"The first time I loved forever. I cast all else aside.

And I bid my heart to follow, be there no more need to hide."

"And if wishes and dreams are merely for children and if loves a tale for fools

I'll live the dream with you."

"For all my life and forever there's a truth I will always know.

When my world divides and shatters your love is where I will go"

"I love you Spencer. no matter what life brings to us you can count on that."

Spencer felt the tears running down his cheeks and didn't care. She was his whole life and he would love her forever.

Lily, I too, had a very hard time thinking of what to say. When I think back on my life there isn't a lot of joy in my memories. I was always the awkward shy kid who turned into an awkward shy adult, who had despaired of love, until I met you. I bless the day you came into my life. I will love you forever with body, mind and soul.

The pastor turned to Morgan, "the rings please."

Morgan handed them to the pastor.

"Bless oh lord these rings to those who wear them that they might be a symbol of unselfish love and of the commitment they make to each other today in thy presence and in the presence of these witnesses. This we humbly ask in Jesus name amen."

He handed Lily's wedding band to Spencer. "Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed" Spencer said as he placed the band on Lily's finger.

The pastor handed Spencer's wedding band to Lily "repeat after me with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed" she said and placed the band on his finger.

"By the powers vested in me but the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, what God has joined together let no man put asunder."

"Spencer you may kiss the bride." the pastor said with a smile.

Spencer swept Lily into his arms and kissed her to rousing applause and some catcalls.

They turned to the crowd hands intertwined. The pastor declared. "I present to you for the first time Dr and Mrs Spencer Reid."

The Reids walked down the aisle to more applause and cheers. They went back to the rooms they had prepared in to change clothes. There would not be a reception as they were going to Las Vegas to see Spencer's mother. Then they were going to Lake Tahoe. There would be a party for their friends in two weeks when they returned to DC.

Everyone was gathered on the lawn outside the church when the doors opened and their stood the newly weds. Lily wore a forest green fall suit with a rose bud pinned to her lapel and Spencer wore a navy blue suit with a red tie that matched Lily's flower. She still carried the bouquet and the crowd called for her to throw it. When she turned around Spencer whispered "to your left." She grinned and tossed it over her left shoulder.

"Bulls eye." Spencer said and Lily turned around to see Elle holding her bouquet and blushing furiously. Morgan was looking everywhere but at Elle and Spencer and Lily laughed as they went down the stairs to the waiting limo.

Hotch called out, "I don't want to see you for two weeks Reid, have fun."

Reid opened the limo door and climbed in after Lily. Everyone clapped and waved and the limo drove out of sight.

And as the happy couple was headed to the airport the rest of the BAU and their dates headed out for brunch and to rehash the events of the day.

The End

A/N The poem for Lily's vows is actually song lyrics from the soundtrack of one of my favorite TV shows of all time Beauty and the Beast


End file.
